


Falling into Place

by samcedeswannabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Fluff, Forgive all errors please, Kind of like the family man, M/M, Possible Sexiness, Some angst, This has probably been done and ten times better lol, mix of canon and show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcedeswannabe/pseuds/samcedeswannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec just wanted to do his job and ended up with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life Got Flipped Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, today I have been on a writing spree, so please forgive me. This is my first Malec fic so please be kind or at least not toooo mean. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism, or even a small comment is welcomed too. I hope you enjoy this. It should only be two or three chapters max! Smack my hand if it gets longer.

Alec crouched uncomfortably behind a large oak tree, bow and arrows awkwardly slung over his shoulder while he watched Jace climb up the trunk and sit in the crook of one of the thicker branches. He did his best to focus on the faeries that were busy constructing a portal between a group of trees, which was not far from where they were hiding, but there was way too much on his mind. They were things that he did his best to avoid and ignore, but the more he attempted to bury them, the more the thoughts rose to the surface. One of those thoughts was stuck on an attractive cat eyed warlock who had somehow managed to consume him in the worst and best way possible. Everything from the way that the other man smiled, and winked, and laughed, and sighed...Alec shook his head he needed a distraction or something. His hazel eyes glanced over at the faeries who were still lost in the construction of their portal. They knew that the shadow hunters were there to protect them, so they paid them no mind.

Lately, there had been an increase in the number of demons who attempted to break into different dimensions to wreak havoc wherever they went. So the Clave had decided to sign a pact which stated that they would do their best to protect the down worlders from having their work invaded by others. It was a tactic to ensure that the faeries stayed on the Clave’s side once things boiled over with Valentine. He knew it was important work, but nevertheless tedious and boring. Alec could feel his thighs start to burn as he continued to crouch against the rough bark of the tree, it was starting to make one of his runes itch.

 “Jace.” He craned his neck to look up into the tree where his parabatai sat. When the blonde didn’t answer, he grabbed his bow and unleashed a black and red arrow into the thick foliage where Jace was hiding. He heard a yelp and saw the branches sway dangerously as Jace poked his head out between the leaves, giving an eerie illusion that he was dismembered.

“What the hell Alec?!” He shot the taller man a dirty look, “You trying to kill me?” Alec rolled his eyes and lowered his bow.

“No, because if I had wanted to kill you, we both know you’d obviously be dead right now.” He took a step back to get a better look at Jace. “Do you see anything?” The blonde looked around for a moment and shook his head.

“Nah, I say let’s ditch this place and head back to the institute.” Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. He knew damn well that Jace wanted to bail so that he could hang out with a certain redhead. “Oh don’t give me that look Alec, you know you want to get out of here as much as I do.”

“Okay. But just because I want to do it, doesn’t mean we should do it. We have a duty to be here and protect the smaller downworlders from the bigger and meaner downworlders.” He simplified for Jace who narrowed his eyes at the condescending tone.

Jace sighed and popped his head back behind the leaves before he climbed halfway down the trunk and then jumped the remainder of the distance, almost landing right on Alec. Alec hopped out of the way and glared at the man in front of him. “We have been on eight patrols Alec, and only one of them had problems. We’re just wasting our time here when we could be at the institute eating and training, not necessarily in that order of course. But we could be doing it.”

“Jace, we have more important things to do.” He stared off at the faeries and then back at Jace. “We shouldn’t go.”

Jace groaned and folded his arms over his chest. Alec could hear him mumble words like stupid, annoying, and tall under his breath. But he chose to ignore them all. Jace let his arms fall to his sides as he slightly walked away from the tree, “I bet Magnus will be at the institute....pretty sure I heard Izzy say that he was coming by.” Alec’s cheeks grew hot as he turned to look away from Jace. He swallowed down the ball that seemed to be in his throat.

“Oh?” He feigned disinterest.

Jace smirked, “Yup, he needed to talk to her about a book he found that he thinks could give the Clave an advantage when the time comes.” He stepped in front of Alec. Alec made sure to keep his eyes on the faeries, “I bet he’ll be there all night....just sitting there in his fashion outfit and detailed makeup.”

Alec rolled his eyes and then quickly turned to look around him. “Did you hear that?” He squinted and grabbed one of his arrows.

“Alec don’t try to—“

“No seriously, Jace liste—“ Before he could finish his sentence, a ravener demon sprung out from the top of one of the trees and catapulted right into Alec’s chest, throwing him backwards against the tree. Jace poised his seraph to cut the creature down when two more sprung out from the trees and jumped on his arms. “Shit.” Alec growled as he threw the one against his chest to the ground and shot it quickly with his arrow. From the corner of his eye he could see a few more of the ravener demons running towards the faeries and the now completed portal. “Double shit.” He groaned and then turned to help Jace.

“Help them, I got this!” His parabatai yelled as he cut down more of the little demons. Alec nodded and ran towards the faeries who were doing their best to fight off the raveners with their own weapons. Alec got closer to the portal and aimed arrow after arrow at the disgusting little things. He immediately sensed something behind him, but by the time he turned to face the ravener, it had knocked him off balance and through the portal. As he fell through, Alec could see Jace yelling something out to him before all went black.

\-------------

Alec immediately bolted upright in bed and let his eyes adjust as he peered around the dimly lit bedroom. _What the hell?_ He thought inwardly before he looked down at his body and realised that he was naked. COMPLETELY naked....not so much as a rune to cover his virgin body. Panicked, he flailed for a moment, lost his balance, tumbled out of the bed and landed with a soft thud on the hardwood floor beneath him. “Ugh.” He murmured.

“Baby, what on earth are you doing?” A groggy voice sounded from the bed. Alec reached behind him to grab an arrow and then had the startling realisation that there was nothing there. Both his bow and his arrows were gone. He watched as the person on the bed began to move.

“Stay where you are!” He all but yelled as he tried to scramble to his feet, only to trip over his own legs and land on his back. He groaned in slight pain and looked up to find a pair of yellowish green cat eyes peering down at him from the top of the mattress. Alec’s eyes widened in complete shock as he looked up at the naked man grinning above him. “Magnus?”

“Darling...did you have a nightmare again?” The naked man climbed out of the bed and sat beside Alec. The taller man looked everywhere except at the man to his right. He caught a glimpse of a wedding photo of them on a nearby table.

“We’re....we’re married?!” He exclaimed before turning to look at Magnus and then he immediately shut his eyes when he remembered that the other man was once again naked.

Magnus gave a light laugh and dragged the pad of his thumb across Alec’s bottom lip. The sensation gave him a chill. He closed his eyes more firmly until he felt warm lips press against his own and then the kisses slowly made their way down his neck and chest. He opened one eye and watched the other man carefully, “Yes we very much are. And I’m Magnus and you’re Alexander, and we’re naked, and I’m about to do some very naughty things to you my love.” Alec gasped as he felt Magnus kiss his stomach. Shock and arousal coursed through his body as Magnus sucked a path down his skin. Magnus looked up and licked his lips before smiling at the very confused Alec. “Would you like that?”

Alec opened both of his eyes and muttered, “Uh...” The sound of a child crying saved him from answering.

Magnus sighed, “Max probably had a nightmare too.” He climbed up Alec’s body and planted a warm firm kiss to his lips. Alec actually whimpered, much to his dismay, when they broke apart. “I’ll be right back.” Alec sat up and watched as Magnus grabbed a robe from behind the door, wrapped it around himself and dashed out into what he assumed was the hallway. When he heard the sound of a door open down the way, he got to his feet and pushed open a door which led into a bathroom. He locked it behind him and turned on the lights. Alec turned and caught a man staring back at him. Surprised, he jumped and hit the wall behind him. His eyes widened as he realised that he was looking at himself, an older version, with a lot of stubble and facial hair. He walked towards the mirror and reached out to touch it. Fear replaced arousal and it weighed heavy in the pit of his stomach, “Where the hell am I?”


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec figures out some things about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, not sure if this is any good, but it was just in my head. Let me know what ya think if you have the time. Thanks for reading!

Alec continued to stare at his face and noted the changes he saw there. He had a few small scars on one of his cheeks and a longer one that cut across his eyebrow. Slowly, he turned his head from side to side and examined the hair that covered so much of his face. It wasn’t as if he was growing an unruly bush from out of his cheeks, but he had only seen himself clean shaven for his entire life, so even slight facial hair was something. Here he was sporting a full out beard. A light knock on the door startled him. He paused for a moment and stared as the locked knob slightly turned. “Who is it?” He called out and then rolled his eyes at himself.

He could hear a light chuckle coming from the other side of the door. “Alexander, are we playing some type of role playing game? Alright Alright, I’ll play too.” He could hear the other man clear his throat, “It’s the big bad wolf who has come to eat you.” Alec smiled as another version of himself took over and unlocked the door. Magnus stood in front of him with his robe open and a smirk on his face. “Are you going to come out or am I going to have to...” He placed his hands on Alec’s waist, “....pull you out of there.” Alec shook his head and fought the other side of himself. He pulled away from Magnus and looked around frantically for something to cover himself. He found a small washcloth and placed it in front of his groin. Magnus gave him a strange look.

“Magnus....I’m not...I’m not who you think I am.” Alec sputtered out. Magnus came closer to him and Alec put his hand out to stop him from getting any nearer. Concern coursed over the warlocks features. He took a step back and tightly closed his robe.

“I can....I can see that.” His eyes flashed. “Who are you?” Alec slightly fidgeted which caused Magnus to look down. He stepped out of the room and returned with a pair of sweatpants, which he tossed to Alec. Alec let out a sigh of relief and put the pants on.

“Thank you.”

Magnus nodded and placed both of his hands on either side of the door frame as if to cage Alec inside the bathroom. “Mhm, again who are you and....” He swished his hand in the air, “where exactly is my husband?” Alec shrugged.

“I’m not sure, I was back with Jace fighting the ravener demons and I fell through a portal and ended up here.” Magnus simply stared at him. “I fell through and next thing I know I’m naked in bed with you scared the hell out of my mind.”

The warlock frowned and then smirked, “Thanks.”

Alec looked to the side, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just...I’m not....” He sighed.

A look of sadness crossed the older man’s eyes, “You’re not _my_ Alexander.” Alec looked down and shook his head. “I see. Okay well we have some work to do then, don’t we?”

“What kind of work?” Alec slightly chewed on his bottom lip and stepped towards Magnus.

“We have to figure out which time you came from or which dimension in the very least and get you back home, before you get stuck here.” Magnus turned around and stepped into the brighter bedroom. Alec followed behind the other man and turned his head towards the window. He realised that the sun was coming up.

“Wait, stuck?” Alec choked out when the words finally dawned on him, “I...I can’t get stuck here, I have a lot of things that I need to take care of back home. And ...you need your husband back.”

Magnus nodded and grabbed a pair of silk black boxers from a drawer before slipping them up his legs. “Either way my husband will come back, however, I would have a horribly guilty conscience if I let him consume you.” Alec furrowed his brow and Magnus sighed, “Let’s get you fed and then we can talk some more, but time is very sensitive so let’s go.” He stepped out of the room and Alec quickly followed behind him into the hallway. It was a bit shocking to see the plethora of pictures that covered every single wall he passed by. There was one with older Alec and Magnus at Simon and Izzy’s wedding, and another one with Jace and Alec standing by some lake, and another one with Magnus, him, and two young boys. He paused in front of that one and felt himself get lost in the image. He felt his other self come over him again, and he could hear himself laugh, “Babe! Remember how hard it was to get the boys to sit still” He looked over at the warlock, “Rafe was downright miserable that day, and Max was tossing off his diaper like it was nobody’s business.” Magnus looked like he was on the edge of crying, “Babe what’s wrong?” Alec walked towards the older man.

“Stop! You’re not my Alec! Snap out of it shadowhunter, this isn’t your life.” Alec blinked rapidly and shuddered as if he had been drenched with water. He stared at Magnus who in turn stared back. “Do you want to see me naked?” Alec felt his face grow hot at the question and Magnus suddenly smiled, “Good, you’re back. If you were the real Alexander, I’d be completely naked and on the ground already after asking a question like that.” He chuckled, “Don’t look at any more pictures, no matter how good I look in them!”

“Why is that happening? Why is he coming out?”

Magnus laughed, “He came out a long time ago, but if you mean why does he keep taking over, it’s because your other self is getting lost in this dimension, so you need to make sure that you hold on to your real life.” They stepped into the kitchen and Magnus grabbed some bowls and poured them some cereal. It didn’t escape Alec’s attention that Magnus was doing everything the mundane way. “You need to think of something in your real life that you really want to go back to.” He handed one of the bowls to Alec and then sat down at the kitchen table.

“Magnus, do you have magic in this reality?” Alec asked as he spooned a mouthful of soggy cornflakes into his mouth. “And where are all my runes?”

Magnus smiled, “Yes, I do have magic, but I do everything the human way so that our son’s are equal.” Alec raised a brow at the mention of sons. Magnus noticed and laughed, “Yea, here we have two son’s Max and Rafael. Max has powers, but he’s three and he doesn’t know how to use them properly so I’ve been training him to use it the right way and Rafe is like you....well was like you.”

Alec could feel a small smile tug at his lips, he oddly felt proud, “He’s a shadowhunter.”

Magnus cleared his throat, “He was a shadowhunter and so _were_ you. Now you’re not.”

Panic filled his very core, “Why, what, what happened?!” His voice rose and Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s. It had a calming effect on him.

“We won against Valentine and we didn’t need shadowhunter’s anymore....so all of you, willingly stripped yourselves of your runes and your weapons, to live a more human life.” Alec stood up almost outraged.

“I would never agree to something like that.”

Magnus nodded slowly, “But you did, you agreed that you didn’t want the kids growing up always looking around for violence.”

Alec shook his head, “Being a shadowhunter is who I am! I can’t believe that I would ever do....I....I can’t, I won’t believe that.”

“Daddy?” A small voice sounded from the hallway. Alec turned to find a small blue child tiredly walk towards them. He stared hard at Alec for a moment, who in turn stared back in astonishment. The little boy lifted his arms up to Alec. The shadow hunter reached down and gathered the boy in his arms. Max nestled his face into the curve of Alec’s neck and placed a hand on the man’s stubbled cheek. Magnus watched Alec’s eyes carefully and noticed that they were growing distant as he started to lose himself again.

“Shadowhunters, Alec! You’re a shadowhunter, that’s your entire life right?! Protecting the mundane?” Alec snapped out of his momentary lapse and stared at the child in his arms.

“He’s.....he’s so cute.” Alec sighed and hugged the child closer. Magnus stepped towards the two and rubbed his hand down Alec’s bicep. Alec handed Max over to Magnus who turned and walked out of the room. It was only a minute or two before he returned. “Where’d he go?”

Magnus gave Alec a sad smile, “He’s curled up beside Rafe.” Alec nodded and looked at his hands for a moment. The warlock walked over and brushed Alec’s fingers lightly with his own, “Are you okay?” Alec nodded.

“It’s weird, I never thought of myself as much of a kid person I guess, I mean aside from my little brother.” A pained expression crossed Magnus’ face, but he said nothing.

“Oh Alexander, you are so good with the boys! It’s sad, but you’re probably their favourite since you let them get away with everything.”

Alec grinned, “I do? Me? I let them get away with breaking rules?” Magnus laughed.

“Hard to believe right?!” They smiled at each other for a moment before the warlock rubbed his hands together, “Let’s get you home.” Alec nodded and sat down at the table once again. “Okay so which Alec are you? Are you short haired Alec?”

Alec shook his head, “No, my hair was pretty long on top I guess.” Magnus tapped his finger against his chin.

“Mhm, are you bondage Alec?” Alec’s eyes widened and he choked on his own saliva. “I’ll take that as a no. That Alec was a lot of fun, let me tell you” Magnus fanned himself for a moment, “....you’re not sexy underwear Alec right?”

Alec stared blankly at the warlock, “Most of my clothes have holes in them, so I’ll safely say no.”

Magnus made a face, “Ah, then you must be clean shaven Alec. Alright I know where I’m sending you.” Magnus gestured for Alec to stand up and follow him. They made their way into a large living room that was adorned with children play things, large very old books, papers, and more pictures. The furniture had most definitely been picked out by Magnus.

He looked at the warlock who was focused on a large exposed brick wall in front of him, “SO those were all the different stages of who I was I guess? Short hair and underwear Alec. Meaning that this....,” he gestured around and gave a small smile, “....could be my future?” Magnus looked back at him and shook his head.

“I am deeply sorry Alec, but I can neither confirm nor deny that because, I honestly don’t know.” He waved his hands back and forth and his fingers curled as blue magic grew in his hands. “We have similarities in our dimensions surely, but it all depends on the choices we all make. My Alexander made some bold choices and this is where we are today.” A cascade of purple began growing against the wall. “He and I, we love each other and we love our sons immensely. We’re a family Alec...” Magnus looked back at him once the portal was completed. It replaced a huge chunk of the wall. Alec pulled Magnus into a hug, it surprised him as much as it probably surprised Magnus. He pulled back and glanced at another picture of Alec’s older self with Magnus, their sons, his sister, Simon, Jace, Clary, and his parents. They looked so happy.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec on the cheek before he stepped back from their embrace, “Thank you Magnus.” He schooled his emotions to convey little before he turned to walk through the portal.

“Alec!” Magnus called out. Alec paused and turned around. Magnus gave him a small sad smile. “Be good...” He paused, “Be good to yourself Alec, you deserve all of the happiness in the world, whether it’s with a dashing warlock....or with your family, but please let yourself be happy.”

Alec thought about it for a moment and nodded before he walked through the portal and ended up stumbling on to the ground outside of the institute. He wiped the dust off of his coat and jeans, when he heard the clatter of his arrows against the ground. Alec hadn’t even realised that his bow was clasped in his hand and that his quiver was over his shoulder once again. He let out a sigh of relief, picked up his arrows, and ran into the abandoned church. When he entered, he found every single member of his family (excluding Max) and friends standing or sitting around the large glass table in the middle of the institute.

“Look Alec can be anywhere by now and he has no weapons or anything but his hands to protect him, the faeries said that the portal didn’t lead to a dangerous dimension, but who knows what they think counts as dangerous.” Alec could hear Jace say. “We need to get a whole bunch of us to go in there and bust that place open wide until we find him.

“For once in my life I agree with Jace, my brother can be stuck or dead.....or “ Izzy stammered, “We have to do whatever we can.”

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked scared and stressed out, “Alexander is the most capable hunter I know. He is resourceful and level minded. I bet he’s already figured a way out of wherever he may be.” Alec stepped further into the room.

“Magnus is right. I did figure a way out.” Everyone turned towards his voice and shock was etched into every one of their features. Izzy jumped up from her seat and ran into her brother’s arms. He hugged her tightly as everyone else surrounded him, patting him on his back and arms, asking him every question that they could think of. He looked up and found Magnus standing a good distance away, staring at him with a small smile on his face. Alec swallowed and gently moved out of his sister’s embrace. He slowly walked over to Magnus and smiled back at him. “You got me out of there you know.”

Magnus raised a brow, “Did I?” Alec nodded, “How?”

“You made another portal for me.” Magnus folded his arms over his chest and shook his head as he thought it over. “I’m happy I found you.” Alec said in a hushed tone.

Magnus’ eyes lit up for a brief moment out of their glamour. “I’m happy you’re home.” Magnus whispered back. Alec reached out, grabbed the front of the warlock’s coat, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He could feel Magnus gasp against his lips, before the shorter man kissed him back with just as much passion.

Jace stared at the two men kissing and then turned to whisper to Izzy, “Where the hell did Alec end up going to?!” Izzy beamed proudly.

“I don’t know, but I’m happy he went.” She giggled.

Alec pulled back from the lip lock and leaned his forehead against Magnus’, finally feeling content. Magnus tilted his face up and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose, “My Alexander.” He said gently. Alec looked at him with surprise before wrapping the shorter man up in his arms before he kissed him once again.


End file.
